150 Things Coats and Shetland are not allowed to do
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: ...at World meetings. Self explanatory.
1. The Rules

150 Things Shetland Islands and Coats Island are not allowed to do at World Meetings.

Tell France that England wants to snog him.

Ask America to explain why he should be considered a hero.

Put washing powder in any fountains.

Claim they own everyone's asses already.

Wear a cowboy hat.

Steal anyone's cabbages to start a mochi rampage.

Feed Sealand Coca Cola.

Switch the presentation video with one of Hungary's…um….human interest….videos.

Hide under people's chairs and jump out shouting 'THESE ARE NOT THE DROIDS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!'.

Switch the music in the cafeteria to Adam Lambert's Fever.

Make it rain any type of foodstuffs (We don't care if you both inherited the Kirkland Black Magic).

Sneak into the vents and drop out yelling 'Ninja Style' – Japan does not appreciate it.

Explain anything involving weaponry to the micro nations.

Give anything resembling weaponry to said micro nations.

Lock England in a closet with France with cameras.

Lock anyone in a closet with France.

Sing the Mission Impossible theme while dancing along the table.

Pretend that they can't hear Germany.

Abseil from the windows and pretend the rope has snapped by dropping a carrier bag full of ketchup along with a mannequin.

Tie the doors together with string.

Mess with the hotel reservations.

Tell Belarus that France kissed her brother.

Steal Iceland's liquorice and call it Being A Prat To Sweet Innocent Girls Tax while forcing themselves to eat it in front of him.

Cling to England's arm.

Demand a piggy back from Sweden.

Bring a paintball gun and run around shouting 'FIRE AT WILL!'

Put laxatives in anything edible.

Buy any alcohol for Scotland. YOU ARE MINORS, DAMNIT.

Release bats into the room to see if they will sit on Romania.

Make origami foxes and hide them in Norway's briefcase.

Hug Iceland.

Dye England's hair red and tell America red hair is catching.

Write messages in French all over England's paperwork.

Use silly string.

Wail about a tear in your clothes to lure Poland closer and then tie him to a door.

Make pancake dinosaurs and animate them using magic. It isn't funny!

Imprison any member of the Russian Government.

Say 'Timmy fell down the well!' whenever Scotland says 'Lassie.'

Tie everyone's coat sleeves together.

Glue Greece to his chair.

Insist on calling England 'Mother'.

Tie Prussia's hair in tiny bunches.

Turn Scotland into a dragon.

Steal England's Pirate uniform.

Steal Greece's cats and dress them in military uniforms so they can be declared the Greek Army.

Hang upside down on the chandeliers to drop scones on people.

Force America to eat a scone.

Hug Bulgaria.

Carry out any task set by Hungary for money.

Waltz quickly up and down the length of the room singing 'Seaside Rendezvous'.

Sit behind Russia grinning.

Drink either whisky or maple syrup at the meeting.

Insist that Scotland is Uncle Gorgeous and the world needs to bow to him.

Teach Sealand the A-Team theme.

Threaten America with your 'supernatural' friends.

Dress up as Slenderman.

Lock anyone in the bathroom and put an Out Of Order sign on their cubicle.

Ask Spain if he and Romano are mighty and powerful gods.

Sing anything by Culcha Candela.

Pretend to lose your memory and think you can fly.

Steal England's guitar (**England: IT'S MY BABY YOU MORONIC URCHINS**)

Ask France about the facts of life.

Tell Italy that Germany wants to eat him.

Tie Austria and France together.

Hack anything – we don't care what it is, but don't.

Dress Mansel up as a girl.

Stuff money in America's trousers when he's asleep and tell him when he wakes up that they're from Russia for that lovely dance.

Get a bat to live in the men's bathroom.

….Need we say anymore? None of the countries appreciate being asked about this.

Steal Russia's pipe and blame America.

Dance on the roof.

Throw knives.

Tell your fairies – we're going on the Magic Trio telling us this – to switch the salt and sugar for a laugh.

Switch the coffee with ground acorns.

'Restyle' Austria's shoes with staples.

Insist that Nessie is Scotland's baby with France.

Introduce yourself as a surprisingly tiny part of Scotland or Canada. The way you word it sounds so, so wrong.

Bring in Busby's chair.

Convince everyone that Mint Bunny is the name of England's cute blonde girlfriend.

Dress up as highwaywomen.

Organise a flash mob.

Play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock' really loudly in a corner.

Play chess and then claim that everyone can see that the countries present would be great for a real live chess set. With Russia and America as the King and Queen.

Paint the words 'Property of Ylvis' on Iceland's back.

Claim that China belongs to you because you already adopted South Korea.

Replace Gilbird with a marshmallow peep and eat said peep.

Bribe Norway to let you hide under his chair.

Send spam text to England.

Switch Belarus' knives with twigs.

Yell 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' if Germany mutters 'happy thoughts'.

Ask Italy if it's true that Germany banned pasta.

Whoopee cushions. Just say no.

Make it snow while singing 'Let It Go'. You made it rain last time by mistake.

Start a snowball fight after making it snow.

Hit Russia with a snowball and blame America.

Tell your brothers that you are a little worried that you threw up this morning.

Post pictures of England drunk on any website.

Bring a goat in and shut it in a closet to surprise anyone who might have business there.

Sedate Iceland.

Have someone shoot you with an arrow and hide fake blood under your shirt.

Tell Scotland that England has 'ever so many admirers!'

Kick anyone.

Tie yourself to the ceiling so you can drop on the table in the middle of the meeting.

Use Wales as a pillow.

Call Finland 'Mommy Number Two'.

Borrow Netherlands' pipe.

Have Ireland fetch you a gun after you have been frisked at the entrance.

Upload 'M' fanfiction onto America's phone.

Ask everyone what it means when France asks about Big Ben.

Sit on Japan's knee 'by accident'.

Challenge America to a game of Call Of Duty.

Hack the Call Of Duty copy.

Threaten to pin Iceland and Prussia up by their ears.

Steal Switzerland's guns and claim that you can seize them under 'The Badass Treaty'.

Write a 'Badass Treaty'.

Lock up any stolen weaponry in the Bank of England.

Pin Iceland to the wall with various weaponry.

Claim that Switzerland is your wife.

Claim that Romania will one day be your territory.

Agree to become a temporary part of Russia.

Get Japan drunk.

Kidnap China.

Tell Prussia that England has a crush on him.

Enlist New Zealand to help in any of your diabolical plans.

Lace the coffee with brandy.

Tell Ukraine that Iceland is holding a kitten captive and is being ever so mean to it.

Tell Latvia that Scotland wishes to eat him alive.

String anyone's underwear up as 'welcome flags'.

Introduce Belarus to Alexander Rybak.

Introduce Liechtenstein to One Direction.

Tell Denmark that he can have beer if he sneaks you into the meeting.

Kiss Faroe Islands on the cheek just to make him go red.

Kidnap Kugelmugel and keep him on your knee for an hour or so just to hug him.

Paint Norway's violin.

Eat all of Romano's tomatoes.

Cling to Sweden.

Knock Southampton Island out with a rugby ball and claim it was an accident.

Dye Scotland's hair blond with a spell.

Speak what everyone is saying in Klingon when England stands up to give a speech.

Introduce any of the BTT to Maroon Five.

Load balloons with paint and string them along the ceiling.

Paint the word 'AGINCOURT' on France's clothes.

Send everyone pictures of what happens when Wales gets drunk.

Bring in your pets.

Introduce Romano to Temple Run.

Feed Sealand maple syrup.

Steal Wy's paint brushes.

Pop Seborga's inflatable tube with a pin and tell him that 'France made you do it'.

Say loudly that you never suspected America likes _those _kind of books in the middle of his speech.

Call anyone pet names because you like how pink they go when they do.

England and a few other countries watched for the girls' reaction as they handed them the list. Coats snorted a few times, and Shetland grinned disturbingly.

Of course, they had missed out a ton of other things…This would be interesting.


	2. Momma Iggy

**Insist on calling England 'Mother'.**

Shetland burst into loud noisy tears after arguing with Faroe Islands, leaving the Danish island shocked – Shetland never cried! – and causing England to turn to them where they were sat at the edge of the room.

"What the bloody hell is wro-"

Before he could finish it, similar tears made him swerve to see Iceland gaping at Coats Islands who was sobbing. Both girls turned and ran with outstretched arms to seize England's arms, crying into his sleeves as he froze in terrified shock. After five minutes of this, they raised their heads in unison and hiccupped, or sniffled. Coats blinked from under her hair.

"Mother, those boys-"

"-Yes, Mother, they-"

"They were picking on us, Mother!"

Faroe slapped his hand across his face, laughing hysterically, whereas Iceland simply smacked his head on the desk for being worried at all when it came to these two idiots.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL? WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME MOTHER? I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" screamed a confused England, which made the girls cry further.

"Our mother hates us!"

Scotland appeared suddenly, lifting both of them in the air.

"Well, I think Uncle Scottie can deal with you two for the minute…" he growled, and the two turned to each other with huge grins on their face.

"But, Scottie, you're my daddy!" Shetland announced loudly, causing Hungary to hide her nosebleed and most of the other countries to choke on their drinks.

"Yup! And my uncle because_ Sweden_ is my papa!" Coats said loudly, and they both proceeded to hug him tightly, Japan thanking his lucky stars he had thought to film this.

Mischief managed.


	3. So which droids were you looking for?

**Hide under people's chairs and jump out shouting 'THESE ARE NOT THE DROIDS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!'.**

From under Switzerland's chair, Shetland made a thumbs up sign to Coats, who was hiding under Norway's. Both knew the plan, both knew what trouble they were going to get into.

France blinked rather worriedly upon seeing England's little sister and his own little Coats Island hiding with dreadful smirks on their faces. Everyone else seemed not to notice them, and then the conversation began to get more boring, and America suddenly frowned.

"Dude, Canada, where is Coats? I didn't see her or Shetland in the micro nations' room this morning when I went to check."

Canada blinked rapidly. He'd certainly left his dearest little sister in that place, and he'd seen Shetland there as well…

Switzerland suddenly yelled out in shock as Shetland jumped out from under his chair with a big grin, Norway not reacting as Coats did the same.

"THESE ARE NOT THE DROIDS YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"LITTLE SIS!"

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"ENOUGH! GET BACK HERE!"

Would they hell. They were on a roll (and running like their butts were aflame).


	4. GOD BLESS MA BRITANNIA!

**Make it rain any type of foodstuffs (We don't care if you both inherited the Kirkland Black Magic).**

Shetland and Coats waited until it was break, and everyone was entirely more relaxed, fixing their smirks that would warn anyone paying attention that they were plotting something. Unfortunately for the countries, they were ignoring the girls as they began to draw weird symbols, chuckling darkly.

And then…

….there was colour.

Thousands of brightly coloured sweets appeared in mid-air, raining down on the poor countries, confusion setting in mere seconds before panic.

Coats jumped up on the table. "IT'S RAININ' M & M's! HALLELUJAH! IIIT'S RAININ' M&M's! AMEEEEEN!" she hollered, stretching her hands out to catch them. Shetland joined her a second later.

"LOOK AT THIS WHOLE RAINBOW SCENE! PINK AND BLUE AND RED AND GREEEEEEEEN!" she yelled tunelessly, before both girls stood back to back as the sweets rained around them. Every country's mouth was hanging open in pure shock.

"GOD BLESS MA BRITANNIA! SHE MUST LIKE M&M's TOO! SHE PUT ON HER MAGIC CLOAK AND DID WHAT SHE HAD TO DO! SHE TAUGHT THE FLYING BUNNIES TO REARRANGE THE SKY *cough* ceiling *cough*! SO THAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF US COULD EAT SUGAR UNTIL WE WERE HIGH!"

"IT'S RAINING M&M's! HALLELUJAAAAAAH!" they screeched, before Scotland lifted them both up by their collars.

"Lik' we dinnae ken that this wis yer fault!" he growled, shaking them. They stuck out their tongues in unison and Canada walked up with his head turned to the ground, his arms held out for Coats.

"Canada...can ye nae control yer wee troublemaking sister?" the oldest Kirkland asked, a dark frown on his face. Canada apologised softly, face red.

"Hey, hang on, your sister was part of this too!" America argued. Shetland grinned wickedly and a spattering sound drew attention to the concentration of the sweets on America's head, a cheer coming from the direction of Coats.


	5. Say what?

_Pretend they cannot hear Germany_

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DISRUPTING THE MEETING? DO YOU HAVE NO SELF CONTROL?!" Germany yelled. The girls frowned in unison and cupped their ears.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that…Did you, Shetland?" Coats asked, looking confused.

"I am afraid that I didn't, Coats, old bean. In fact, I might say I heard nothing," the Scottish island said in a regretful tone. Coats gasped.

"You mean to say that my uncle has lost his voice!" she said, seemingly horrified. Germany scowled.

"YOU CAN HEAR ME! AND I AM NOT YOUR UNCLE!"

"Oh poor, poor Germany! What will he do in the meetings if no- one can hear him? How will he tell them to shut up?" they wondered in complete unison.

Germany opened his mouth to shout before a horrible thought struck him. What if no-one ever, ever heard him? What if no-one could see him? They would keep arguing for…for hours. And he would not even be able to stop it, he would be forced to put up with it…

A large thump sounded and Coats screeched for real, followed by Shetland, as Germany crashed unconscious to the floor.


	6. Washing Day? Surely not

_Put washing powder in any fountains._

Iceland eyed the two girls suspiciously. Apparently they really were helping their big brothers with paperwork, even if horrible pranks were happening. It had been awful to see them join forces and make friends, it really had.

They were dusting something powdery from their skirts this morning (they were wearing traditional uniform today) and giggling loudly. Hungary smiled and went over to talk to them. "What are you two talking about?" she asked kindly, and they turned a creepy grin on her.

"Bubbles," they said in unison, leaving the long-haired woman puzzled.

"Bu-?"

A scream sounded from outside and Iceland rushed to the window. Belgium was hopping backwards in an awkward run as foam whooshed out of the fountain in a monstrous wave of, yes, indeed, _bubbles. _Iceland glared sharply at Coats Island and Shetland Islands, who were howling with laughter. He could now see France running towards the fountain, and watched as the nation was submerged by bubbles, surfacing with a shrill yell a moment later. Shetland tutted.

"Decorum!" Coats huffed, before soon they were clutching their sides again. Canada was now rushing forward, before he slapped a hand to his forehead, while across the courtyard Scotland did the same. Was it so obvious who the culprits were?


	7. DO NOT DISRESPECT THEM!

Ask Spain if he and Romano are mighty and powerful gods.

Spain was looking puzzled as the two girls questioned him, while Romano simply looked angry and like biting someone - perhaps the two pseudo-Brits in front of him.

"Do you like gold?" Coats asked with a sly look.

He smiled. "I suppose so..."

"Have you heard of El Dorado?"

Spain smiled again, widely, "Of course, of course I have!"

England sighed and started to walk over. He couldn't believe the two had decided to harass Spain of all people about things such as that. Gold and El Dorado - what on earth were they up to?

"Are you...mighty?"

"I guess."

"So you could also describe yourself as powerful?.."

"I don't see why not, mi chicas..."

England cleared his throat. "When you are quite finished disturbing the Spaniard's mind, could we perhaps get you back to where-"

"DO NOT DISRESPECT THEM!" the girls yelled in unison.

"They are Romano and Spain!"

"When the f*** was I included in this?!" Romano hissed, but the girls paid him no attention.

"Spain and Romano!"

They fist pumped and looked England in the eyes with what seemed to be sincerity.

"MIGHTY AND POWERFUL GODS!"


End file.
